Small Town Love Story
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Musician James Potter arrived in Smoky Hollow, battered suitcase and precious violin in tow, to rediscover his passion for music—not to fall for the town's most eligible bachelor, Barty Crouch Jr. Barty faded jeans and laid-back charm are a million miles away from the sharp-suited businessmen of London. But his warm chocolate eyes most definitely put the harmony back into his soul!


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Meet Cute March. I wrote for prompt number 3 which was Musician James Potter arrived in Smoky Hollow, battered suitcase and precious violin in tow, to rediscover his passion for music—not to fall for the town's most eligible bachelor, Barty Crouch Jr.**

**Barty's faded jeans and laid-back charm are a million miles away from the sharp-suited businessmen of London. But his warm chocolate eyes most definitely put the harmony back into his soul!**

**City boy James has already fallen for Smoky Hollow's magic—now he's succumbing to Barty's spell. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Small Town Love Story.**

The grey eyes catch James Potter's attention through the crowd from across the small bar. He hadn't been in Smoky Hollow for long when he'd joined a small town band with his best friends Remus, Sirius, and Peter. But that was the only thing he could think to do when he entered town with his battered violin and suitcase.

"Well to Smoky Hollow Bar The Marauders," the owner announced as he hopped off the staged to make room for the others to join James on the stage.

Unlike the first performance they given at this venue they received a rousing round of applause. The owner of the grey eyes moving steadily through the crowd towards the front of the stage. James had seen the man at many of the other performances but he didn't really know his name. But he found himself intrigued want to know more.

The violin sang sweetly along with Sirius's fiddle as the man moved to the front of the stage. Now he was more easily distinguished from the rest of the small town folks in the bar. The straw blonde hair that was peaking out from the brim of the black and white ball cap looked like the field of wheat that James had passed on the bus. They cloud grey eyes that stared up at him seemed to be asking him permission for something or other.

As the night wore on and tunes kept playing on James noticed that this mystery man never talked to anyone. He seemed to keep to himself except for when the waitresses came to take orders. He'd order a lager beer but besides that he wouldn't talk. He'd just stand there and watch as the band played on. Particularly James. He seemed to have his eyes on only the dark haired hazel eyed violin player.

"That was fabulous, guys," Sirius crowed after they ended their set and were heading off stage so the next band could take their place. "Especially you James."

"You guys were amazing," a new unfamiliar voice piped up from behind James. "I especially liked that last song you played." He smiled towards James. It was friendly smile which seemed really heart melting to anyone who saw it. But Barty Crouch Jr. knew he had a way of affecting other people. "Do you mind if I buy you all a drink?"

"I don't mind," James said wanting to get to know who this mystery guy was.

"I have a job interview tomorrow at a school," Remus said sharing a look with Sirius.

"I have to help him get ready," Sirius said winking at Remus.

Peter just started heading for the door with an flimsy excuse of needing to get some sleep.

"I guess that leaves just you and me then," the mystery man said with a smile to James as he lead the way to the bar. "I'm Barty by the way. Just so you don't think I'm some weirdo who hits on guys at the bar."

"I'm James," James said holding his hand out to shake Barty's. "Not that I don't appreciate you hitting on me or anything. I just don't know you well enough yet." A blush colored his cheeks.

"Well then," Barty smirked, "why don't I get you that drink?"

"Of course."

Little did James Potter know this was going to be the beginning of something far bigger than either of them. Something that would lead a big town boy to leave his roots for a small town boy. An adventure to end them all.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Small Town Love Story.**


End file.
